Question: I flip a fair coin once and roll a regular six-sided die.  What is the probability the coin will show heads and the die will show a 2?
Solution: There are 2 possible outcomes for the coin and 6 possible outcomes for the die, so there are $2 \times 6 = 12$ equally likely outcomes.  Only 1 of these is a successful outcome: the coin must show heads and the die must show 2.  So the probability is $\boxed{\dfrac{1}{12}}$.